Bridges, culverts, overpasses, and the like, are traditionally constructed of expensive and environmentally incompatible steel structures, reinforced concrete structures, plastic structures and the like. For instance, bridges are usually constructed using concrete and/or steel foundations supporting pre-stressed concrete spans or suspended concrete and/or steel spans extending between the supports. Culverts used in road construction are usually constructed of concrete, corrugated steel or corrugated plastic pipes or arches. Steel and concrete arch structures are usually constructed on concrete or steel footings. Installation of these footings is often a significant component of the cost of the arch installation and often involves excavation below the level of the stream bed. This can result in damage to the stream and introduction of sediment to the stream or costly mitigation techniques to prevent or limit the extent of damage and sedimentation. Snowsheds and avalanche sheds used in highway and railway construction are usually constructed as concrete and/or steel bridge-like structures, often in the form of an arch. Such structures must be designed to accommodate large, unbalanced loads. Otherwise the steel structures will topple and collapse.
A problem with concrete, corrugated metal culverts and corrugated plastic culverts is that with freeze/thaw cycles, water erosion and dynamic vehicle loads on the culverts, the soil compacted around the concrete, steel or plastic culverts can become loose and erode away, thereby leaving an uneven load distribution on the culvert. When this occurs, the uneven load distribution may be sufficient to cause the culvert to collapse. The undermining of footings supporting steel, concrete or plastic arches can result in the loss of support for the soil compacted around the arch. This can result in uneven loading on the structure and possible collapse. Then the roadway may need to be closed for a period of time while the structure is repaired or replaced.
The geotextile reinforced soil arch structure, according to the invention, because it does not require the use of expensive self-supporting steel, concrete or plastic structures, or the like, enables roads, bridges, snowsheds, archways, and the like, to be constructed for considerably less money than conventional structures.
The following patents disclose subject matter that is more or less relevant to the subject invention:                U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,283, Hilfiker, Oct. 21, 1986        U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,746, McCavour et al., Apr. 18, 2000        Canadian Patent No. 1,056,169, Fisher, Jun. 12, 1979        Canadian Patent No. 1,340,179, Kennedy et al., Nov. 23, 1988        Canadian Application No. 2,254,595, McCavour et al., filed Nov. 27, 1998        